


semuanya akan baik-baik saja

by starsfromsouth



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Break Up, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsfromsouth/pseuds/starsfromsouth
Summary: Di balik kostum pengap itu, telinganya mendengar, netranya memandang lirih lawan bicaranya,Yang Cho Seungyoun tau, selama ia masih bisa menjadi tempat singgah bagi Kim Wooseok,semuanya akan baik-baik saja.Setidaknya itu yang Cho Seungyoun tau,





	semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Langit senja berselimut semburat jingga itu belum memiliki niat untuk mengurungkan cahayanya. Segerombolan manusia pengadu nasib dan berseragam keluar dari tempat kerjanya, berharap menemukan sebuah atap untuk beristirahat. Tak terkecuali Cho Seungyoun. Bedanya pria itu bukan mencari atap untuk beristirahat. Sekali lagi ia bertarung dengan dunia demi segenggam uang. Cho Seungyoun mengganti seragam berdasinya dengan seragam lain. 

Jauh lebih berat,

Jauh lebih menyesakan, 

Jauh lebih melelahkan,

Namun jauh lebih menarik perhatian khalayak,

Bagian terakhir dari seragamnya telah terpasang. Cho Seungyoun kini melihat dunia melalui lubang kecil berlapis kain tipis. Maskot kelinci lucu untuk restoran yang baru buka seminggu itu kini menatap pantulan raganya dari cermin. Cho Seungyoun mengambil keranjang berisi brosur dan tisu untuk ia bagikan secara gratis di depan restoran. 

Ada hal yang Cho Seungyoun sukai dari pekerjaan singkat ini, ia dapat melihat wajah ceria anak kecil yang menghampirinya dan tidak ada yang mengenalinya di balik kostum kelinci itu. Ada pula yang tidak Cho Seungyoun sukai dari pekerjaan singkat ini, bagaimana ia kerap melihat wajah orang dewasa memandangnya rendah dan rasa panas mendidih ketika berada di dalam kostum tebal itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Cho Seungyoun, selama uang yang ia terima adalah hasil jerih payah keringatnya sendiri, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. 

Baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak Cho Seungyoun yang dibalut kostum maskot kelinci itu berdiri, berdansa kecil, sambil membagikan brosur dan tisu, melalui selapis kain tipis itu, Cho Seungyoun menyadari keberadaan suatu eksistensi. Sudah beberapa hari Cho Seungyoun melihat sosok itu. Bukan--bukan hanya melihat, tapi juga menjadi telinga untuk mendengarkan pria itu.

Seketika terbesit dalam pikiran Cho Seungyoun semua tentang orang itu. Seseorang yang sudah seminggu tidak pulang ke tempat tinggal milik mereka berdua. Seseorang yang sudah berbulan-bulan berbohong kepada Cho Seungyoun. Seseorang yang sudah entah berapa lama tidak menemukan kebahagian di antara jarak tipis dirinya dan Cho Seungyoun. 

Berbalut seragam formal dan dasi, ia berjalan fokus menuju ke depan. Netranya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan melihat ke arah yang lain. Dengan segala keberanian yang ia punya, Cho Seungyoun menghampirinya. Ah, ironis sebenarnya berbicara soal keberanian padahal Cho Seungyoun sendiri bersembunyi dalam kostum kelinci. Bukankah itu ciri-ciri seorang pengecut? 

Cho Seungyoun menawarinya sebungkus tisu. Pria bersurai coklat hangat itu terhenti langkahnya, menerima sebungkus tisu yang diberikan oleh si maskot kelinci. Segaris senyum menghiasi wajah kecilnya. Di balik kostum pengap itu, Cho Seungyoun ikut membentuk satu senyuman. Rasanya Cho Seungyoun juga pantas merasakan sedikit dari kebahagiaan sosok di depannya kala itu meski Cho Seungyoun tau pasti, senyuman itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. 

_Kim Wooseok_, nama yang tercetak pada tanda pengenal yang ia kalungi. 

"Makasih, ya! Nanti aku akan makan di sana kalau ada waktu senggang." Janjinya. Mungkin tersadar sesuatu karena sudah 5 kali dalam minggu ini Kim Wooseok menerima sebungkus tisu kecil dari maskot kelinci itu. Cho Seungyoun hanya diam terpaku menyaksikan senyum sumringah milik Kim Wooseok sore hari itu hingga detik selanjutnya apa yang tertangkap maniknya hanya punggung Kim Wooseok yang perlahan-lahan tertelan oleh keramaian kota. 

"Kelinci! Ayo main!" 

Sudah waktunya Cho Seungyoun kembali berkonsentrasi mencari nafkah untuk dirinya. 

-oOo-

Langit tidak lagi dihiasi dengan seribu corak warna jingga, hanya kegelapan yang tersisa. Tidak ada taburan bintang di langit malam itu, hanya ada cahaya buatan dari daratan. Sedikit dari cahaya itu mengintip masuk ke dalam gang kecil tempat dimana Cho Seungyoun sedang duduk. Setengah jam sebelum Cho Seungyoun melepaskan kostum kelincinya, ia menempatkan dirinya di kursi panjang tepat di samping pintu masuk belakang restoran pemilik maskot kelinci itu. 

Menunggu.

Kalau-kalau sosok itu datang. 

Kim Wooseok,

Kadang ia datang dengan sekotak rokok dan sebuah pemantik api. Kadang ia datang dengan sekantong makanan instan. Kadang ia datang dengan sebotol kopi hitam siap minum. Kadang ia datang dengan tangan kosong, 

Tapi ia selalu datang dengan separagraf cerita.

"Entah kenapa, aku lebih mudah terbuka dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali." Akunya sebulan yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan kelinci maskot—Cho Seungyoun, orang yang sangat Kim Wooseok kenal selama 7 tahun, meski Kim Wooseok sendiri tidak menyadarinya. 

Bukan hanya cerita mengenai susah payahnya di kantor. Pria itu juga sering bercerita tentang apa yang ia rasakan tentang hidup, tentang kematian, tentang uang, tentang perasaan, tentang kehilangan. Cho Seungyoun tidak pernah berbicara saat Kim Wooseok berbagi kisahnya, tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Cho Seungyoun, selama ia bisa meringankan beban Kim Wooseok dengan cara ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. 

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan? 

"Kelincikuuuu!" Suara serak khasnya bertamu, sayup-sayup memasuki indra pendengaran Cho Seungyoun yang masih tertutup oleh kostum kelincinya.

Benar, ia datang.

Kim Wooseok datang. Dengan kemejanya yang sudah tidak karuan berantakannya, wajah yang diselimuti rona merah, dan aroma alkohol yang mengudara. Ini kali pertamanya lagi Cho Seungyoun melihat Kim Wooseok mabuk berat hingga kehilangan kendali. Jalannya sudah tidak fokus menuju ke depan seperti sore tadi. Sekarang seakan-akan kemampuan tubuh Kim Wooseok untuk menyeimbangkan diri sudah hilang setengahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil duduk tepat di sebelah maskot kelinci yang kerap Kim Wooseok panggil dengan sebutan kelinciku itu, tepat di sebelah Cho Seungyoun.

Tak berani Cho Seungyoun bertanya ada apa, meski air muka Kim Wooseok menunjukan bahwa ia sedang sendu dan banyak yang membebani pikirannya.

Tak berani Cho Seungyoun bertanya ada apa, meski Kim Wooseok sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Tak berani Cho Seungyoun bertanya ada apa, karena Cho Seungyoun merasa ia hanya seorang pengecut yang terlalu takut.

“Hari ini, harinya.” Mulai Kim Wooseok.

“Sudah seminggu aku ga pulang ke rumah. Bilangnya dinas, padahal aku ga kemana-mana.” Hari ini tema pembicaraan Kim Wooseok adalah tentang kekasihnya, Cho Seungyoun. Bukan kali pertama pria itu menbuka mulut soal lelaki yang tidak pernah ia sebut namanya. Meski begitu, Cho Seungyoun sudah tau. Ia sudah tau dengan semua kebohongan yang diucapkan Kim Wooseok.

“Telponnya ga aku angkat, pesannya ga aku balas. Bilangnya ga ada sinyal, padahal aku baca semuanya, padahal aku dengar dering telponnya.” Cho Seungyoun sudah tau. Ia sudah tau dengan semua kebohongan yang diucapkan Kim Wooseok. Bahkan ia sudah lebih dari tau.

“Rumah itu terlalu pengap. Pengap dengan kebohongan yang aku buat sendiri, Kelinci.” Di saat yang sama itu pula, kostum yang digunakan Cho Seungyoun terasa lebih pengap. Dadanya sesak seakan-akan dalam beberapa detik jantungnya bisa meledak. Keringat kian mengucur, dari pelipis hingga terjun bebas menuju ujung dagu Cho Seungyoun. Raganya terasa panas—terlalu panas untuk malam dimana angin dingin senantiasa bertiup. Pengap katanya. Pengap katanya Kim Wooseok yang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol itu.

Pengap.

“Seungyoun itu baik,” Kaget bukan main Cho Seungyoun mendengar namanya terlepas dari ranum Kim Wooseok. Dari sekian banyak pertemuan malam yang mereka hadiri, ini kali pertama Kim Wooseok menyebut nama Cho Seungyoun. Mungkin berkat bantuan alkohol. Atau mungkin memang sudah waktunya.

“Baik banget, terlalu baik. Tapi aku terlalu jahat buatnya. Bayangin aja, dia rela melakukan apa aja buat aku seorang. Tapi aku? Rela melakukan aja demi membohonginya.” Sesak. Sesak rasanya di dalam kostum kelinci itu. Mulut Cho Seungyoun kini sudah mulai ikut andil dalam membantu alat pernapasannya untuk memasok lebih banyak oksigen ke dalam tubuhnya—tubuh Cho Seungyoun yang sudah basah lepek karena keringat. Tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Cho Seungyoun, selama ia masih bisa menjadi saksi kejujuran Kim Wooseok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. 

“Gimana ya Seungyoun di rumah tanpa aku,” Sebutir air mata membebaskan dirinya dari penjara.

“Apa dia bisa tidur?”

Jangan pikirkan itu, teriak Cho Seungyoun dalam lubuknya.

“Apa dia kesakitan?”

Tolong berhenti, pinta Cho Seungyoun dalam diamnya.

“Dia memaksakan dirinya lagi ga, ya?”

Jangan lakukan ini, mohon Cho Seungyoun dalam heningnya.

“Seungyoun, aku rindu dia.”

Mungkin sekarang pria dalam kostum kelinci itu tidak hanya basah dengan keringat, tapi basah dalam hujan pilunya pula. Mungkin menyaksikan kejujuran Kim Wooseok bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Cho Seungyoun, selama ia yakin Kim Wooseok masih bisa bahagia meski tanpa keberadaannya, selama Kim Wooseok tidak melihat perih yang dirasakan Cho Seungyoun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. 

Kim Wooseok dengan senyum pahit dan wajah yang kian merona dalam nuansa merah, menoleh ke arah si Kelinci—ke arah Cho Seungyoun, kekasihnya selama 7 tahun, kekasih yang sudah Kim Wooseok bohongi.

“Aku rindu,”

Cho Seungyoun sudah tidak bisa menahan semua yang telah ia pendam selama ini. Ia senantiasa berada di dalam pertarungan dengan dirinya sendiri, kalah dalam pertarungannya sendiri, menahan perih dan kesakitan karena luka yang ia buat sendiri. Sudah saatnya ia menang. Satu detik, Cho Seungyoun belum mampu untuk jujur. Lima detik, Cho Seungyoun seakan sudah menyerah untuk memenangkan perang ini. Dua puluh detik, Cho Seungyoun mulai membuka ranumnya. Tiga puluh detik, suaranya bergetar untuk sesaat, kerongkongannya terlalu kering untuk menyebut sepatah dua patah kata.

Satu menit,

Cho Seungyoun menang.

“Aku juga, Seok.”

Isaknya pecah—Cho Seungyoun. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, Cho Seungyoun meredam tangisnya. Tak ingin Kim Wooseok sadar di balik kelinci yang kerap tersenyum itu, ada Cho Seungyoun, lelah setelah bekerja untuk kehidupannya, basah karena keringat usahanya, terengah-engah karena berhasil mengalahkan sosok pengecut dalam dirinya. Setidaknya karena Kim Wooseok masih mabuk, kecil kemungkinan ia mengenali suara Cho Seungyoun. Tapi bukan main rasa rindu yang memenuhi diri Cho Seungyoun. Parah, ia rindu Kim Wooseok seutuhnya. Kim Wooseok yang mecintainya, Kim Wooseok yang menemukan kebahagian dalam dirinya, Kim Wooseok yang selalu mendukungnya, Kim Wooseok yang selalu berbagi kisahnya, Kim Wooseok.

“Ih, kelinci ternyata bisa ngomong.” Sambil menunjuk dan menusuk-nusuk hidung maskot kelinci itu dengan usil, Kim Wooseok tertawa bak orang bodoh. Cho Seungyoun hanya bisa melihat senyuman polos nan sumringah itu dengan samar-samar melalui lubang berlapis kain tipis, hanya bisa mendengar tawa Kim Wooseok sayup-sayup terhalang kostumnya, tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Cho Seungyoun, selama ia masih bisa mendengar alunan tawa bahagia Kim Wooseok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Si Kelinci mengangguk pelan.

“Pasti gara-gara kemarin aku ga kesini ya, makanya kelinci rindu sama aku.“ Tawa yang berantakan itu kembali lepas di akhir kalimat Kim Wooseok. Cho Seungyoun merindukan tawa tanpa beban itu. Benar-benar merindukannya.

“Tapi kelinci, hari ini, harinya-“ Belum sempat Kim Wooseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel yang ia kantongi di celananya itu berdering. Namun Kim Wooseok menghiraukan notifikasi tersebut. Bukan itu yang terpenting saat ini.

“Tadi aku mau ngomong apa? Lupa ih, lupaaa.” Kim Wooseok menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu si kelinci yang berada tepat di sampingnya itu.

Cho Seungyoun telah dimabuk oleh rindu.

“Hari ini, hari apa?” ucap Cho Seungyoun dengan lembut, mengingat telinga Kim Wooseok berjarak tak kurang sepuluh senti dari ranumnya.

“Oh iya, hari ini. Hari ini aku mau…” Kim Wooseok berhenti sejenak, mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan lawan bicaranya itu dalam-dalam. Kim Wooseok menarik satu napas panjang dan mehembuskannya perlahan. Bibirnya sempat terbuka dan tertutup seakan ragu. Hingga akhirnya, satu tetes air mata terjatuh dari ujung netra Kim Wooseok, pantulan cahaya lampu menghiasinya bak kristal yang indah,

“…pisah sama Seungyoun.”

Tapi apa artinya kalau ternyata indah itu sesakit ini?

“Kalau kata mama, melawan norma itu ga bakalan jadi bahagia deh. Pokoknya ikutin kata mama aja biar bahagia katanya. Kata mama tuh, iya kata mama. Pokoknya kata mama.” Air mata Kim Wooseok mengalir semakin deras. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Bukan kah harusnya Kim Wooseok bahagia karena ia akan berpisah dengan sosok yang membuat dirinya serasa penuh sesak? Cho Seungyoun masih bergeming sembari mendengar lanturan kata-kata Kim Wooseok, rengek tangisnya, alunan hewan nokturnal malam itu, deru angin dingin, detak jantungnya, suara lengan waktu berdetik dari jam tangan Kim Wooseok, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu melodi menyesakkan yang memenuhi kepala Cho Seungyoun. Mungkin semesta berkata, tidak cukup sesakmu hanya di dada. Cho Seungyoun pun menyerah.

“Aku ga bisa kembali ke rumah itu.” Suara penuh penyesalan tersebut kian memelan bunyinya sembari menuju tanda titik dari kalimat Kim Wooseok.

Cho Seungyoun tidak bisa lagi menang.

Cho Seungyoun tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menang.

Tangan Cho Seungyoun meraih keranjang kecil di sebelahnya, membuka sebungkus tisu dan memberi satu helai untuk Kim Wooseok yang masih sesegukan.

“Tadi kan kataku, aku itu jahat ya buat Seungyoun, tapi nyatanya aku juga terlalu jahat dengan diriku sendiri. Aku rela melalukan apa aja demi membohongi diri aku sendiri, bahkan kalau itu harus dibayar dengan kebahagiaan yang aku punya sekarang.” Kim Wooseok berdiri dari duduknya, telapak tangannya yang hangat itu mengusap bahu si Kelinci, tempat kepalanya tadi bersandar.

“Maaf ya…” ucap Kim Wooseok pelan,

“Maaf ya, Seungyoun.” Ucap Kim Wooseok sekali lagi sambil mengusap air matanya menggunakan tisu yang diberikan Cho Seungyoun beberapa saat yang lalu. Meski mabuk, dari perawakan, pergerakan, hingga tingkah laku Kim Wooseok masih tetap tenang. Kim Wooseok melepaskan tangannya dari bahu si Kelinci di depannya, mengguratkan satu senyuman terakhir untuk keberadaan di balik kostum kelinci yang tidak Kim Wooseok kenali itu.

“Nanti kelinci datang ke pesta pernikahan aku ya. Daaah!” Sekali lagi Cho Seungyoun melihat punggung Kim Wooseok menghilang, tertelan oleh gelapnya malam. Sekali lagi Cho Seungyoun melepas kepergian Kim Wooseok. Namun kali ini, Cho Seungyoun benar-benar harus melepaskan Kim Wooseok seutuhnya.

Sebelum Cho Seungyoun beranjak dari tempat yang ia duduki, Cho Seungyoun melepas bagian kepala dari kostumnya, membiarkan udara dingin menenangkan sisa-sisa dari melodi menyesakkan tadi. Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Kim Wooseok masih melekat di benak Cho Seungyoun.

Pesta pernikahan katanya.

Melawan norma katanya.

Kebahagiaan katanya.

Cho Seungyoun memandangi entah apa yang ada di depannya, pikirannya kosong. Terlalu penuh hingga tidak yakin mana yang kebenaran, mana yang kebohongan. Tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Cho Seungyoun, selama ia percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, semuanya benar akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu yang Cho Seungyoun perlu tanamkan dalam dirinya agar ia tidak perlu lagi merasakan sakit ketika Kim Wooseok menghampirinya nanti untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka selama 7 tahun terakhir ini. Setidaknya hanya itu.

Sekarang Cho Seungyoun sudah melepaskan kostumnya, berganti dengan kemeja dan celana bahan yang ia pakai sebelumnya ke kantor, berjalan di bawah sinar lampu jalan. Tepat setelah Cho Seungyoun sampai di halte bus, ponselnya berdering. Nama yang sudah lama tidak menghubunginya muncul menghiasi layar sentuh ponsel Cho Seungyoun,

_Wooseok_

Ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

“Youn?” mulainya.

Panggilan kesukaan dari Kim Wooseok untuk Cho Seungyoun kembali terdengar di telinga Cho Seungyoun, rasa pahit manis bercampur. Ingin rasanya Cho Seungyoun terus mendengar sebutan itu lepas dari ranum Kim Wooseok.

“Iya, Seok? Kamu udah pulang dinasnya?”

“Belum, eh, udah dong hehe.”

Pengaruh alkohol itu belum berakhir ternyata.

“Kamu mabuk?”

Cho Seungyoun terlalu lihai berakting di atas panggung kebohongan ini.

“Engga, Youn. Engga, hehe.”

Lagi. Kim Wooseok kembali berbohong.

“Youn…”

“Apa?”

“Aku bakalan pulang. Tunggu aku pulang ya. Pokoknya tunggu aku.”

Cho Seungyoun terdiam, bingung memilih jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih jalan yang sama seperti apa yang Kim Wooseok selalu lakukan padanya,

berbohong. 

“Iya, aku tunggu. Hati-hati ya pulangnya.”

Bus terakhir sudah sampai, bersamaan datangnya dengan waktu perpisahan mereka. Suara Kim Wooseok sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Panggilan sudah dimatikan. Cho Seungyoun duduk menumpangi bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke tempatnya tinggal, tempat Cho Seungyoun tinggal. Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Kim Wooseok masih melekat di benak Cho Seungyoun.

Kalimat terakhirnya menyadarkan Cho Seungyoun. Ia masih menemukan rumah pada Kim Wooseok meski Kim Wooseok sudah tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Cho Seungyoun, selama ia percaya bahwa Kim Wooseok sudah menemukan rumah yang baru, rumah yang tidak pengap, rumah yang tidak membuatnya sesak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin mulai sekarang Cho Seungyoun harus belajar melepas,

Mungkin mulai sekarang Cho Seungyoun harus berlatih untuk hidup sendiri,

Mungkin mulai sekarang Cho Seungyoun harus berjuang demi kebaikan dirinya,

_ “Aku bakalan pulang. Tunggu aku pulang ya. Pokoknya tunggu aku.”_

Mungkin mulai sekarang Cho Seungyoun harus berhenti berpura-pura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

“Sayang, aku akan tunggu,

meskipun kamu tidak akan pernah kembali.”

-oOo-


End file.
